far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Separatist-Federal War
The Separatist Federal War was over a 30 year Genocidal war that started through a surprise Invasion of the Trade Federation colony Moon Tarterra in the CIS Annexed Milky Way by the Galactic Unified Federation, that was known to have been a goal in order to eliminate Humanity from the galaxy, while the Confederacy of Independent Systems was engaged in their home univers against the Galactic Empire. The War was mostly known to be the major fate of the Human Race in the Milky Way Galaxy, due the Galactic Unified Federation massacring multiple humans among the Early years of the war from 2017 up to the Confederacy of Independent Systems Return on 2022, when they reclaimed Tarterra. During the early years of the War the Trade Federation were known to have been the only Star Wars Military present in the Milky Way during these dark times, in which forced the former Slave PMC Cartel, to defend Earth Humans against the Galactic Unified Federation, due to their genocidal ways that was experienced on Tarterra. The War destroyed most of the newly established colonies that were created by both the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems in the post years following the Far Away War's end and their Annex of the Solar System since 2003, and also cost the lives of almost 200 Billion Earth Human citizens who were among these colonies from 2017 up to 2019, the Trade Federation was stuck mostly fighting a defensive campaign against GUF, mostly due to them no longer containing the fire power or actual military upgrades then the Confederacy of Independent Systems, further causing the loss of multiple worlds in the Arnor System, and the Cassius System, which were known to be the largest sections of Colonial planets that were colonized by both the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Trade Federation since 2005, and causing destruction among both sections of the Milky Way Galaxy. The War would eventually reach a bad peak by December 2019 up to 2021, when the GUF were able to crush the Trade Federation space factory in the Athena Sector, further causing destruction among the newly established Trade Federation B-11 Battle Droids, once again preventing Upgraded droids from being constructed, and stopping the Trade Federation's supplement of Battle Droids for the entire Athena Sector. By 2020, the GUF became dangerously close to the Solar System, where only a single Asteroid Field and planet were all that stood in the way between the Earth Human's home system and the Invading Galactic Unified Federal Invasion Fleet. By Early 2022, during the GUF Sieges of Mabrian, and Ackora, the Confederacy of Independent Systems sent over a small portion of the Separatist Human Legion, that was known to have been requested by the Trade Federation during these desperate times, and have since then renamed this small SHL Faction into the Neo Federal Corps. Despite winning on Mabrian, the GUF, broke through the Trade Federation defenses at Ackora, further forcing the Federation's garrisons on both Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune to dig in on the Asteroid Field, as at this time it stood as the last major defenseline between the GUF Invasion and the Solar System. By October 1st, 2022, the CIS were able to return to the Solar System, after their war with the Galactic Empire was handed down to the Alliance to Restore the Republic, further forcing GUF to continue its attacks against the Asteroid field, that was able to hold for several hours, before the CIS Fleet arrived and finally stopped the Unstoppable GUF Invasion fleet, and forcing it into retreat. At that same point, during that same day, the CIS Sent a fleet deep behind GUF Lines and attacked Tarterra liberating the planet alongside Archer, and Moray, further forcing the GUF to divide its forces and defend the territories they conquered from the Trade Federation about 5 years ago. ''Trivia'' Category:Separatist Imperial War Era Category:Separatist Imperial War Category:Darth War Saga Events Category:Non Canon Events Category:Separatist-Federal War Era Category:Separatist-Federal War Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047